onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaku Kaku no Mi
The Kaku Kaku no Mi '(核分裂核分裂フルーツ, Fission Fission Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to split atoms, essentially making them a living nuclear weapon and endless energy resource. This fruit allows the user to both create explosions by splitting the atoms of non-living matter (the user splits the atoms of the earth under an enemies feet, causing an explosion) , but also "detonate" parts of their body, causing controlled explosions that vary in strength based on the users desire. This power also renders the user immune to all forms of explosion, including being harmed from their own explosions. Along with the power to cause explosions, the user can also be harnessed as an endless source of renewable nuclear energy, which allows them to power most anything. This fruit was eaten by Katt Lombard, the Second-Mate of The Sweetwater Pirates . 'Appearance: The fruit is a very small grape shaped bundle. The fruit is a crimson red color, with black jagged swirls around each berry. The fruit has a long black stem, which sticks straight up. 'Strengths:' The most threatening thing about this fruit is, of course, the users ability to create explosions out of any non-living matter. The user does this by shooting vibration beams (which are harmless in and of themselves) at a surface, causing the atoms to split and explode (the user can control the strength and size of the explosion by altering the force of their vibrations). The user can also vibrate the atoms in their own body, and while punching or kicking someone, they can create miniature explosions upon contact. This ability also renders the user immune to all forms of explosions. The user can also power devices that take nuclear energy. 'Weaknesses:' The downside to this very powerful fruit is a plethora of weaknesses. First off, if the user chooses to detonate parts of their own body, that area will be completely in tact after, but will be accompanied by crippling pain that takes quite a while to heal (rendering them defenseless if they get careless). Also, other than themselves, the user has no effect on the atoms of living matter or gasses, so if the target is in the air, it can be hard for the user to affect them. The user of this fruit is also cripplingly weak to sound or amplification based powers. Because the user of this fruits splits atoms through the usage of vibration beams, any sound or amplification based power can interfere with the users ability to regulate the vibrations they cause the explosions with. If blasted with a sound or amplification based power, the user of the Kaku Kaku no Mi can lose the control of vibrations, causing their own atoms to suddenly split and explode uncontrollably, draining them of energy and potentially injuring those around them. 'Typical Usages / Attacks:' Lectus Explosive ''( Explosive Kick ): The user sends a barrage of kicks towards an enemy, and in the process, vibrates their own atoms to create explosions upon contact with the enemy. ''Ferrum Explosive ''( Explosive Punch ): Same as ''Lectus, but with punches. Corporis Explosive ''( Explosive Body ): The user entagles the enemy, wrapping around them. The user then detonates their own atoms. This is an extremely powerful attack that is used as a last resort. ''Terra Explosive ''( Explosive Earth ): The main attack of the user; using vibrations, the user splits the atom of any non-living matter, causing an explosion (which can range in power from feeling like a pin prick, to a full-blown nuclear explosion). ''Terra Explosive Flight (Explosive Flight): ''The user uses ''Terra Explosive under themselves or an object they are standing on, using the force of the explosion to launch themselves or the object into the air or forward, simulating flight to reach far away enemies. This technique can also be used to stop the user from falling by causing an explosion underneath them and cancel out the force of their fall. ''Hand Made Grenade: ''The user throws a non-organic object towards their opponent and causes it to explode as it comes into contact or the realative area of the enemy. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia